Blood Red Moon
by Whispertome297
Summary: For Naruto knew what pain was, Naruto knew darkness though he tried to stay in the light. However, this time, darkness wanted Naruto and it would have Naruto even if it had to drag him in.
1. Beginning

The war was done, the fight was over, Konoha had won and Madara was nonexistent. Sasuke was home again, facing trials for the crimes he had committed, but everyone knew he would go free. After all his help during the war, how could they execute him? Especially since Naruto was backing him up, but that was strange though, for no one had seen him after the war. Naruto had disappeared, like a leaf that had caught fire he seemed to have just burned away. Those that saw him didn't recognize him, but most people never saw him anyway. Life moved on and everyone was too busy to notice their surroundings as they rebuilt their beloved village and home. Even Sasuke, on trial as he was, was busy thinking of how he would become Hokage. Unfortunately for these people, the series of events that would occur in the future could have been prevented if someone had simply paid attention. For while everyone was busy and while everyone was too engrossed in their lives, they forgot about a certain blonde haired savior. They forgot about Naruto and forgetting Naruto was just what one person wanted. For Naruto was what they wanted and what they needed to carry out their future plans. Naruto was the weapon that was required to eradicate the known village of Konoha and Naruto was what one person silently acquired as everyone forgot him and he went unnoticed. For Naruto knew what pain was, Naruto knew darkness though he tried to stay in the light. However, this time, darkness wanted Naruto and it would have Naruto even if it had to drag him in. But, let us start at the beginning; let us start before the end. For these events will unfold like a lunar eclipse, taking its time before reaching its full glory before slowly dragging out to the end. For this story will happen just like the blood red moon.

Naruto was tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of being the hero, tired of smiling all the time, and tired of running after people who didn't even acknowledge his existence. Ah that reminds him of Sasuke, the one who he had chased, who he had brought home, and who he was still fighting for. Someone who barely looked his way and simply thought of him as a useless existence, ironic considering Naruto was the one who had defeated Madara and one the war. In fact, all of Konoha barely acknowledged him. It felt like when he was younger, but without the physical violence. Naruto just simply didn't exist anymore in the eyes of village. Naruto understood on some level that most of this ignorance was because the war was over and the village needed rebuilding, but he felt useless. Thinking often that now with the war over and the village no longer needing a hero, he was no longer needed. Especially when more whispers started to go around about Sasuke trying to become Hokage, for who could oppose an Uchiha and especially one that had helped Konoha in the war. Naruto's achievements seemed to pale in comparison to Sasuke's. Naruto could feel that darkness again, though he tried so hard to stay in the light. He tried so hard to smile and be positive, going on about how he was going to become Hokage, but as the days wore on and his existence was less noticed the more Naruto thought that the darkness might not be so bad. Leading him to drag up thoughts long left behind in his dark days. 'Darkness. There is darkness everywhere, a black void of nothing that I seem to fall into every time. Sometimes I step in willingly. In place of someone I love. Sometimes I fight against it, pushing it behind me. Staying above the murky depths long enough to pull someone else form the wicked tides onto the calm shore. I never stay there long though, on that shore. I always dive back into the darkness eventually and the times I don't, it pulls me back in anyway. It's constant, this darkness; a comfort on some nights, a nightmare on others. Those nightmarish nights are when I'm weak, when an even blacker existence takes root, a darker, blacker void. These nights destroy me, tear me to pieces. Leave gaping holes in me, reducing me to nothing more than a shell, until I can gather the strength to retaliate, when I 'm strong enough to swim towards the calm shore. To rest until I repeat the cycle again. For this is endless, an always continuing torment and comfort.' Thoughts like these ran through his mind constantly. For darkness was always there, always at the edge of the light waiting to pull Naruto back in and now that Sasuke was free of it. Now that Naruto had succeeded in pulling him into the light, the darkness wanted Naruto in return. For that was how this worked, you could take something away form that darkness, but something else had to replace that existence. This time it wanted Naruto, he could hear it like a whisper in the back of his mind. He could feel it pulling on him more and more each day, trying to drag him in. As time wore on, the less he fought it, the less he resisted, and the further he slipped off that calm shore and towards those hellish tides. Still no one noticed Naruto giving up, no one noticed as he slipped further away from them, and no one noticed when he disappeared altogether for they were far too busy. So here Naruto was, locked away from the world in his apartment which had escaped relatively unscathed in the war. Here was where Naruto teetered on the edge of the light and the darkness while waiting for slumber to take him and this was where it would all begin for something was coming for him.


	2. Two Side to Every Story

**So I realized that I didn't write who I was or my disclaimer for the last story. Sorry about that. Anyway, for those of you just getting introduced to me and haven't read my other story Zero in the Vampire Knight section, my name is Whisper and I look forward to writing for you. Hehe thought I'd be a little formal.**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto, such genius did not sprout from this mind. **

**As always, please review!**

* * *

Unfortunately for Naruto and those who truly did love him, he forgot one cardinal rule and that was there were two sides to every story, for while Naruto was sinking further into his depressive state, Sasuke was fighting. Sasuke didn't want to be Hokage, it was not his intentions to take that away from Naruto. Sure Sasuke may have talked big during the battle, but he didn't want to be Hokage, not after everything Naruto had been through to gain the position. It was Naruto's dream not Sasuke's and he respected that. However, some people just didn't know when to back down. Some were going to great lengths to make him Hokage, spreading the lie around the village that he was after the position. Sasuke was sure Naruto had heard the news by now and Sasuke intended to set things straight once he set everything else straight. For Sasuke did intend to stay, to become a better ninja, to protect the village his brother had desired him to protect, to stay by a certain dobe's side, for though Naruto didn't know, the bond between him and Sasuke was not destroyed all those years ago. No, Sasuke was just good at acting like he could care less when the reality was very different. For Sasuke didn't hate Naruto, the opposite was actually true. That bond had shifted and changed for the Uchiha, morphing into something stronger, into something that would tie the two for the rest of their live whether the other knew of this stronger bond or not. For Sasuke loved Naruto and not as one should love a best friend or a brother. No, Sasuke loved Naruto in the romantic sense, though if ever found out he would deny such a claim until the day he told Naruto himself. However, currently Sasuke had more pressing matters than telling a certain blonde dobe how he felt, how he had always felt. He was trying to fix this damned mess these people had caused and he was so close to being done. Only then, would he find the idiot and tell him how he felt, hoping the feelings would not be rejected or even better reciprocated. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late. If only Sasuke had known what was going through his precious blonde's mind, he might have taken the time to admit all his feeling, but Sasuke didn't know and his ignorance could cost him his precious dobe.

Sasuke wasn't the only one who loved Naruto, and though in not the same sense of love as the Uchiha, all of Naruto's friends cared deeply for their friend. They were just so busy helping the Uchiha decline the Hokage while promoting Naruto for the position. They were busy rebuilding their beloved village that was almost destroyed in the war. They had become so busy that Naruto's presence had started to blur into everyone else until he blended altogether. Despite Naruto's thoughts that they were ignoring him because they didn't care, the truth was entirely different. So it was no surprise that no one noticed the blonde's absence. They figured he was busy helping other villagers in the town, not suspecting that he was instead alone in his apartment. They were planning to visit Naruto in that exact place later that night, for the Uchiha's efforts had proved fruitful. The idea of Naruto as Hokage had always been in the minds of the villagers, he was after all their most beloved hero. All that they had needed to do was continue to nurture this idea, to make it grow in all the villagers minds so that those that were pushing for Sasuke to become Hokage would realize their efforts would be fruitful and would bestow the position upon the person who most deserved it.

Later that evening, unknown to those around, a mysterious person visited Naruto in his apartment. Choosing their timing perfectly when the Naruto was at his lowest and when it would be easiest to persuade him to leave with them. Silently, this person had crept through the village and slipped into Naruto's apartment where the blonde had listened silently to what this person had to offer and what would be offered to him in return, when the person would slip out of the exact apartment with a beloved hero following behind as they made their way out of the village.

No more than minutes later a nervous man showed up at the blonde's apartment. Praying to whatever deities above that everything would go well with the blonde. Letting out an almost silent sigh, the figure knocked upon the door, confused when no one answered when the presense of the blonde still lingered. Reaching to open the door the figure was surprised that it was unlocked and walked inside seeing now sign of Naruto. Calling out in the still apartment the figure walked over to the bed where he finally noticed the letter with strange handwriting on the outside addressed 'To Whom May Panic First', the figure opened the letter trembling and eyes widening as he read on. With a silent curse a panicking Sasuke ran out of the apartment hoping he wasn't too late to stop whoever had done this, only to stop not feet outside of Konoha knowing that he was indeed too late. With clenched fists the Uchiha ran back into Konoha already planning on how to rectify everything that had gone wrong, planning on getting back what belonged in Konoha. Sasuke went to gather everyone up while he silently wondered how they had all allowed this to happen.

* * *

**So another chapter done. Please review! **


End file.
